Finally
by WandCloakStone
Summary: Takes place at the end of season 5. One shot of how I think their first time might be. Captain Swan. Edit- now more than a one shot but still not a full story. Might still add to it
1. Chapter 1

Just a quick one shot of some steamy captain swan. How I imagine their first time going down, FINALLY.

* * *

"Killian," she draws out the name, wrapping her hand around his.

The pirate stares intently at her, a note of worry to his voice as he answers, "what is it, love? You don't still feel guilty about my return, do you?"

They walk down the sidewalk behind their family and friends, steadily putting more distance between them "No, it's just after everything we've been through, the darkness, Hades, and separated by realms, I just wanted to say something, ya know, when we're not in the middle of a big battle or one of us is facing death," Emma gives a slight pause, pulling Killian to a stop and looking up at him. "When things are just normal."

"What's that, Swan?" A slight huskiness enters his voice, wanting to believe he's going to hear exactly what he always hopes to hear from Emma.

As she struggles with the words, Killian is patient, like he always is in these kinds of moments. The tender ones that Emma has such trouble with. He nods, encouraging her, a slight smile playing on his lips.

Then Emma realizes she doesn't need to struggle, it isn't hard to tell Killian, the man she loves, her one true love, these next few words, now that they're both safe. She smiles "I love you" she says quietly, with feeling.

His answering smile is as angelic as he usually is devilish. There's no hesitation as he leans forward to kiss her, his arms circling her waist a second later. Careful not to snag her clothes with his hook, he lifts her up off of her feet, unable to repress the joy he feels at Emma, the armored savior, finally letting him in. She meets his kiss with equal fervor, tightly wrapping her arms around his neck, so glad to have him back and safe.

Her eyes close happily, savoring the quiet moments as Killian told her to do so many months ago. The hair at the nape of his neck is still slightly damp with sweat from their latest adventure when she runs her fingers through it.

"I'm so glad you're here," her whisper is hoarse with emotion. It makes his heart swell.

"I'll always come back to you, Swan," he answers fondly, setting her back on her feet gently, their foreheads touching. He gives her another quick peck on the lips, trying to step away from her but her grip doesn't slacken much. "Should we head to Granny's then?"

"We could, or..." one of her hands trails around his neck, playing with the open collar of his shirt.

Quirking an eyebrow at her, he asks "or what, Swan?"

"We could" her fingers run through the chest hair showing over the top of his few undone buttons, "go back home while Henry and everyone are busy." She smiles impishly, stepping so close to him, her hand on his chest is now touching hers as well. "Have some alone time."

His eyes widen slightly before he gives her a roguish grin, mostly thinking they're just playing. "Are you suggesting something indelicate, love?"

"Yes"

Her direct answer throws him for a moment but he catches up quickly. "Really?"

She just smiles, tugging him along to her car. Luckily the ride is a short one to the big, blue and gray house. On the way, a warm wave rushed over Emma and the tingle of magic is back. "Did you feel that?"

"Magic returning to Storybrooke?" Killian guesses "seems the lad was successful"

They pull up to the house and Killian moves to exit, however, Emma just stares at it, uncomfortable. "Maybe we should go somewhere else. This place doesn't have a lot of good memories."

Killian reaches for her hand, comfortingly. "Why don't we go make some then?"

"Okay, " she agrees, reaching inside the house with her magic to change some things, get rid of anything Dark Emma used for dark reasons. When they enter the house it's warmer and more home-like then ever it was before. But she hardly notices as Killian pulls her in for another kiss.

She shoves her hands under his leather jacket, wrapping her arms around his middle. He shifts the coat off, tossing it onto a nearby chair. They make their way slowly toward the staircase, still wrapped up in each other. Emma pulls away to pull off her jacket, tossing it on the same chair as Killians'.

"Swan, are you-" she silences him by crushing her lips to his, pulling him up a few stairs clumsily. Helping her out, he lifts her up again, rushing up the rest of the stairs. A small giggle bubbles to Emma's lips as she allows herself to be whisked away. At the landing, he sets her down again, waiting for her lead.

She pulls him into her bedroom; all white oak furniture and soft purple bedding. They take a moment to slip out of their boots before he tugs her down onto the bed. Rolling them so he's leaning above her, he caresses her cheek with the back of his hand. He laughs suddenly.

"What?"

"This is the first moment in months, Swan, where we haven't been in the Underworld" he trails his fingers down her neck "or Dark Ones or in some other kind of trouble." down her side "It's just a regular moment, not a Savior Moment." he grasps the fabric at the bottom of her sweater, pushing it up her stomach. "It's rather nice, don't you think?"

"Yeah," she agrees, slowly unbuttoning his black shirt to reveal the toned, tanned skin of his chest and stomach, the dark hair spreading across that chest and over his abs, disappearing beneath his tight, black jeans. Damn it all, she can't help but think, if he isn't exactly as sexy as he always thinks he is. "Very nice."

He notes the direction of her gaze and quirks an eyebrow at her, smiling his devilishly handsome crooked smile. The shirt finds itself in the same pile as their boots. A fair few scars litter his torso along with a couple tattoos, mostly nautical themed ones. "I didn't know you had any tattoos, besides the one on your wrist of course."

"I'd dare say there's still a few things we haven't told each other yet, Swan. All in due time." He ducks his head to kiss along the line of her jaw. His voice lowers, becoming huskier as he whispers against her skin. "I plan to learn all kinds of new things about you tonight, love."

Emma's breath catches at his words, a slow burn of desire kindling inside her. "Wait" she gasps, pulling out her phone. She shoots off a quick message to Snow, "just asking my mother to take Henry home. So we won't be interrupted." She wiggles beneath him, ridding herself of her jeans. She pulls his face back to hers, kissing him intently and reaching out to touch his taut stomach muscles. The other hand tangles into the hair at the nape of his neck, clutching him close.

The pirate balances his weight on his hooked arm, a knee on either side of her hip, so his real hand can rub circles along Emma's smooth thigh. He moves his hand higher until he reaches the hem of her sweater again, pausing a moment before pushing under the fabric, reaching around her back. He lifts her up slightly, her helping when she realizes what he wants, until they're both mostly sitting up, her still between his thighs, and pushes the sweater carefully up her body with his hand and hook.

When the sweater has joined the growing pile on the floor, Emma leans back, resting on her elbows, giving him a sultry look. Killian, still kneeling, rakes his gaze lazily up and down her mostly naked body, flushed with her desire. "Emma," he says huskily, "you are the most beautiful woman in all the realms." Almost hesitantly, he reaches out, brushing his fingers over her breast, his hook tucked against his side.

She reaches under his arms to undo his belt and pants, exposing more of the tan skin and dark hair of his pelvis. Watching his face, she rubs her hand over the growing bulge in pants, smiling at the tortured pleasure seen in his expression. His hand clenches briefly, squeezing her chest through the lacy fabric of her bra. He pushes it aside, brushing his thumb over her nipple, struggling to keep the garment at bay. A little moan escapes her. "You can just take the bra off, Killian," she gasps.

Looking embarrassed he mumbles, "alas, I cannot. Your modern clothes still confound me. And I didn't think you'd appreciate if I just sliced it." He twitches his hooked arm, smiling.

"That is true." she unclasps the bra herself, grinning at him as she tosses it away, "I'll teach you later." He swallows convulsively as he stares at her bare skin. Pressing on her shoulder until she lays fully down, he leans down, supporting himself with his hand, kissing her collarbone, the space between her breasts, before finally sucking on one of her nipples. He moves on to the other one until Emma is panting. "You can use this too," she moans, reaching for his hook, "I won't break."

He chuckles, obliging her suggestion, sweeping the curved part of his hook lightly over the nipple not in his mouth. It's cold but feels good against her flushed skin. It's not long before Emma is shifting restlessly beneath him. "Killian" she moans, tugging forcefully at his jeans. He kicks them off for her. Her eyes travel down and she learns something new about Captain Hook. "You don't wear underwear?" She laughs.

"I haven't worn undergarments since becoming a pirate. Tight trousers keep things where they should be."

Emma laughs again, "well that makes sense. I'm not complaining." She eyes his rather large erection approvingly, reaching out to run her fingers through his dark curls and down the length of his member.

"Swan," he hisses, gripping her hip roughly. She retracts her hand, grinning up at him.

Carefully, he hooks his fingers and hook under the fabric of her underwear, tugging them down her legs as he scoots down the bed. The cool metal makes her shiver slightly as it caresses her skin. Once the underwear are off, Killian kisses the inside of her thigh. His kisses aim higher and higher until finally his mouth settles on her wet entrance.

Emma's gasp is music to his ears as his tongue delves deeper inside her. She knots her fingers into his hair, urging him on. Using the curved part again, he presses his hook against her sensitive bundle of nerves making her buck her hips slightly. He tightens his grip around her thigh, holding her firmly against his mouth.

"Killian," she moans, as the pleasure builds inside her. She gently pushes him away.

"Yes, love?" He murmurs against her skin, kissing her thigh again.

"Come back up here." Her voice is ragged with desire and he complies quickly. He covers her lips with his, kissing her fiercely. The taste of herself on his lips and the feel of his erection on her hip send a bolt of desire through her. She parts her legs a little wider and uses magic again.

He glances at the little foil packet in her hand. "What's that, Swan?"

"You wear it and I don't get pregnant." She said simply, opening it.

"This realm does have its advantages. So how does it-" she cuts him off by rolling the rubber onto his cock. "Oh" he groans softly. She smiles at him, pulling him chest to chest with her as she wraps a leg around his hip. He kisses her again; a slow, smoldering kiss, lazily running his fingers up her side.

"What are you waiting for, Captain? Plunder your treasure or pillage it, whatever." She jokes.

"Ah but you are a treasure that deserves to be savored." But he does angle his hips so he rests against her entrance. She sucks in a breath, pressing her hips into his. "So eager, love. Well I'm not one to keep a woman waiting." Finally he thrusts inside of her and they both close their eyes, reveling in the feel of each other.

After a moment, Emma lifts her hips up to meet his, burying him farther inside her. That breaks Killian from his stupor. He thrusts into her, slowly at first but gradually picking up speed.

Emma whispers his name over and over, clutching him tightly. She wraps her other leg around his waist too, allowing Killian to go even deeper inside of her.

"Say it again, Emma" he pants, pushing her leg up for leverage to thrust faster.

She looks at him a moment before realizing what he wants. "I love you, Killian," she pants. He kisses her like he can't help but do it.

"And i love you," he whispers huskily. She wraps one arm around his back and the other his neck, twisting her fingers into his hair. He uses his hook to steady her hip, his thrusting becoming more erratic the closer to release he gets. He brings his lips to her shoulder, sucking her skin roughly.

"Killian," she moans. "Killian, I'm close."

He groans, picking up the pace as much as he can, until Emma is panting, right on the edge. "Come on, Emma, let go. Let go for me."

And she does. She cries out, clutching him desperately as waves of pleasure wash through her. He follows right behind her, her tight inner walls coaxing his release. He growls her name, thrusting a few more times before stilling. He rests his forehead against hers, both panting heavily.

She laughs weakly, "I guess all your bragging was true."

"Is that your way of saying you enjoyed this, love?" He moves off of her, putting only enough distance between them to make sure his hook doesn't scratch her. He settles beside her.

Rolling her eyes she answers, "yeah, don't go getting a big head." She yawns, sideling up to him, resting her head on his chest.

"Already have one." He nudges her shoulder playfully. Reaching around her, he unlatches his hook, letting it clatter on the table beside them. "I thoroughly enjoyed our dalliance, love."

"I did too. It was pretty great"

He kisses the top of her head, wrapping his arms around her. "Any time."

She smirks but doesn't say anything, just snuggles in closer to his side, magicking the blankets over them.

"That is a handy trick you have there. Good night, love." He brushes the hair from her face tenderly.

"I love you" she whispers before falling asleep.

He smiles, thinking he'll never get tired of hearing that.


	2. Chapter 2

So I added another chapter. I just rewatched the show and they were in my thoughts again

* * *

Emma wakes slowly, keeping her eyes shut to the morning light. Killian's warmth on her back makes her smile. Carefully she maneuvers herself under the weight of his arm so they're face to face.

His handsome face is relaxed with sleep, scruff a little thicker after another day without a shave. Emma rests a hand against his chest, feeling the steady beat. It still seems like too good of a miracle to her, to have him there, alive, neither of them dark ones. Tucking her arm under his, she wraps it around his back, pressing her face to his chest.

"Mmmgood morning, love," Killian murmurs, tightening his arm around her and kissing the top of her head. Emma leans her head back, a smile curling around her mouth. Instead of answering his greeting she stretches her neck out and touches her lips to his softly. "What a pleasant wake up call, please feel free to kiss me awake, naked, any day of the week."

"Usually I'd roll my eyes at a comment like that but somehow with you naked too it doesn't feel so annoying." She scoots herself up to kiss him better as Killian runs his hand down her body, over her hip, to grasp the back of her thigh. Lust flares up inside both of them. When Emma nips his bottom lip, he pulls her leg up to rest at his waist, effectively pressing every inch of their bodies together.

Killian mumbles her name against the side of her neck, trailing kisses down to her collarbone. Emma slides her hand slowly down his back, coming to a rest on his butt where she pulls their hips together. Killian groans as his stiffening member rubs against the apex of her thighs.

He rolls them so Emma straddles his hips. She leans down, cradling his cheek in her palm as she gives him a long, passionate kiss. She doesn't say it to him but she can't help but think she'd wake him up like this every day if he wanted as proof to herself that he was really there and really loved her.

"I love you," she murmurs between kisses.

He smiles , "I'll never tire of hearing that, nor this," he reaches down between them to rub his thumb over her clit causing her sharp intake of breath. "Last night wasn't near long enough for me to _explore_ you, love, and I intend on being very thorough." His words combined with the steady pressure of his thumb make Emma's heart race with desire, arousal dripping from her core.

Upon feeling her wetness, Killian quirks an eyebrow up at her, "does that excite you, love?" He moves his hand from her clit to her wet opening, teasing her and learning what she likes. "Do you want me to ravish you?"

"I would like-" her sentence cuts off with a moan as he thrusts two fingers inside her, settling into a constant rhythm.

Suddenly there's persistent knocking on the front door. The captain slows his hand. "No," Emma groans, "maybe they'll go away, keep going." He gives her that sexy, crooked grin as a distant voice calls "Emma? Emma!"

"I think it's your mother, Swan." He pulls his hand away from her.

She groans again, silently cursing her mother. Hurriedly, she tugs on her leggings and grabs a shirt off the floor, buttoning it as she descends the stairs. She runs a hand through her hair before open the door, attempting to tame what sex and sleep did too it.

"Mom," she opens the door, attempting to keep her from coming in but Snow White slips past her easily.

"Emma, where have you been? I tried calling but you didn't answer. What are you-" she cuts off as she takes in Emma's state; rumpled hair, flushed cheeks, and Hook's half unbuttoned shirt. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize I was... interrupting something." She clears her throat uncomfortably, keeping her eyes on the floor.

"Sorry, um I didn't plug my phone in last night, it must have died..."

"Well I just wanted to tell you we're all meeting at Granny's to talk about Hyde. Soon. So um just get ready and meet us there okay? Hook too." She moves to the door, still refusing to look at Emma or the top of the stairs.

"Right, of course. We'll meet you up there." The door shuts before she has all the words out. Emma bounds back up the stairs, laughing. "Well we just completely embarrassed my mother."

"Aye, I heard," he grins, longing across her bed with an arm behind his head and one leg bent up. Emma can't help noticing his large, still erect cock "Also there was something about a meeting?"

She drags her eyes back to his face with effort. "Um yeah. So we should" Killian sits up, moving to the edge of the bed right in front of her "get going."

He reaches for her hand, tugging until she's standing between his bare legs. "Do we have to go" he reaches up, undoing the few buttons she'd done up a few minutes ago "right away?" She shrugs it down her arms, letting it hit the floor again. "Surely we have..." he works his fingers under the waistband of her leggings, tugging gently "a little more time?"

Emma debates for a moment before ridding herself of the leggings and pushing Killian's shoulder until he's lying back on the bed. She follows him quickly, planting a knee on either side of his hips again. "then we unfortunately have to make it quick"

"I can be quick if need be," Emma reaches down, gripping his cock and placing it at her entrance, "wait love, what about that that thing. To stop pregnancies."

"Right, good thinking," she reaches in front of her and a condom appears in a puff of magic smoke. "It's called a condom" She rips it open, rolling it into place.

"As long as it works, I don't care about the name," he grips her hips between his hand and stump, pulling her down roughly until he's buried inside her. They stay that way a moment and he takes the opportunity to rub the small bundle of nerves where their bodies connect.

"Killian" she gasps, bracing one hand on the bed beside him and the other on his chest. She lifts her hips up and brings them down again quickly. She sets a fast pace, and scratches her nails down his chest, through the thick hair there.

After a few thrusts, Killian lifts his hips up to meet hers, burying himself even deeper inside her with every thrust. He goes back to holding her hips, driving her closer to climax. They continue thrusting, hard and fast, Emma's orgasm reaching its peak.

"Emma?" he growls, fingers digging almost painfully into her hip, nearly at his own release. She nods shakily, her hand moving to his shoulder, tightening her grip as they work together, coaxing more pleasure out of their bodies. They finish together in a flash of intense passion. She collapses on top of him, kissing him hard, both of them panting heavily.

"I wish we had more time," Emma laughs breathily.

"Aye, as do I, love. Do we really have to go to that meeting? I've got a few ideas of what we could do instead" He winks devilishly at her.

Groaning, she pulls herself reluctantly away from the sexy pirate. "Yes we have to go. Come on, tiger, let's get dressed." He gets up then gives Emma a quick kiss.


End file.
